You Haven't Failed Me
by ihavesecrets
Summary: As the day approaches: the fall of the Dark Lord; the 'Golden Boy' begins to have nightmares and they're getting more and more graphic with each day. One nightmare, is where Draco dies and that dream pushes Harry over the edge. In the middle of the night, Draco Malfoy, sets out to comfort his lover, and the 'Savior'. The story is told all in Draco's POV!


**Hey everybody :) What's up? I just want to let you know, I have a bit of a long author's note at the beginning, so you can scroll down and get to the story, if you want. If you not―thank you for reading this author's note:**

**This story is about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter―if you are not a fan of this combination, you do not have to read. Anyways, I'm intending for this story to be a one-shot. I might add another chapter, sometime in the future!**

**Story: 'You Haven't Failed Me'**

**Summary: What's so golden, about gold? The "Golden Boy" has had a rough life and only a few actually know and understand that: including Draco. When a recurring nightmare, is putting Harry on the edge during the day―epically during the night―his lover will help him and show his softer side. Maybe this Slytherin, isn't as he seems.**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I sadly, do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and her amazing writing skills.**

**Now onto the story:**

* * *

_"Save me," were the last words the famous Gryffindor whispered, as he fell._

_A hushed whisper grew over everyone and then there not even a single noise―even the massacring Death Eaters fell silent. The Dark Lord rose from a cloud of smoke and he stepped over the Savior's body and raised his hand and a smirk grew on his face―for he had failed._

_He was falling from the face of the Earth and no one could do anything to catch him:_

_He had failed his own destiny―he had failed his life._

_Screams were everywhere to be heard, blood was everywhere to be seen, and death was just everywhere. The 'Golden Boy' had failed and he was falling._

_Faster and faster, he went. Everything began to turn white and his oxygen was getting cut short. His breathing was rigid and loud; he only had a minute left._

_He could practically taste death―he couldn't cheat it anymore._

_Not this time._

_The fallen Savior looked over to his left, and stared into the white, empty abliss. One last scream could be heard and his love was next to him._

_"Draco?" the Golden Boy stuttered._

_The Slytherin was paler than usual and his Dark Mark was bleeding. He looked over at the Gryffindor._

_"Why couldn't you save me?" he asked, "you promised. You promised to catch me, but you lied."_

_The voice was shaky and the pale boy shattered, just like a vase._

_"DRACO!" the Gryffindor screamed._

_He tried to move and pick up the pieces, which were now turning to ash._

_But he couldn't move:_

_For he had failed._

I ran my fingers through Harry's hair―that always calmed his down. His chest was moving up and down rapidly. I kept running my fingers through his thick locks and kept my eyes glued on his face. I freed my hand of his hair and traced his cheek bones with my hand.

"Harry?" I quietly asked.

I knew he was sleeping, but he was having the nightmare again; he always has the nightmare: it was getting more graphic and frightening with the day approaching.

I moved closer to him and traced his abdomen. I felt his stomach muscles tighten and bolt to life. Harry jerked up at the speed of lightening. I moved back, at his sudden movement.

He sat there, panting and panting. Beads of sweat were trickling down his neck and his hair was an absolute mess.

I touched his arm gently, "Harry?"

He looked at me and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

He laid back down and covered his face with his arms. His body was shaking and felt as if he was having a seizure.

"Harry?" I asked again, "what's to be sorry about?"

He removed his arms and looked at me with his emerald eyes―you could see those eyes even in the pitch black.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "it's so…"

He let out a sigh. I moved closer to Harry's body and he laid his head in the cock of the my neck.

"I can't do it Draco," he whispered.

My heart shattered when he said that; he didn't ask for any of this.

I moved his bangs out of his face, "Harry, I know you. You can do it and you have so many followers."

He didn't respond, he just stood up. His tan chest was revealed, when the blanket fell off of his body. He shivered when the cool night air, hit his naked body. He walked out of the tower and onto the balcony.

I watched him and redid the lock charm on the door―no one can see us. I got up from my bed and wrapped the blanket around my body:

It was bloody cold.

I shivered, when my feet hit the freezing wood floors and wished, we had made a fire before we fell asleep. My teeth were chattering, but I kept walking towards Harry. I wrapped the blanket around him too from behind, and put my head on his shoulder. I wanted to laugh, when his naked arse touched my body, but it wasn't the appropriate time.

"I'm seriously going to fail Draco: if I do, so many more people will die," Harry whispered.

He kept his gaze locked on Gryffindor Tower. His eyes traveled down to the lake, we crossed during our first year to get here and he finally turned around and faced me. The black blanket was still wrapped around him and I, but it still was bloody cold.

"You're not going to fail Harry: it's not an option," I paused, "that didn't come out right: You can't fail. If you keep worrying about it, you might. Just relax―you've done everything you can, in your power so far."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the bed.

"Come on. Sleep will help."

I got into the giant bed and he followed suit. He moved closer and I laid my head on his chest.

"You're not going to fail Harry―you haven't failed me."

Harry let a content sigh, pulled me closer and kissed my head.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you, for reading this story; it means a lot to me! What did everyone think? Good? Bad?**

**I accept all criticism and reviews!**

**Again, thank you for reading! This story is only an one-shot, so I apologize if anyone wants me to continue this story―no acceptations!**

**Peace, love and unicorns,**

**ihavesecrets**


End file.
